


Let me long for your kiss...

by flickawhip



Series: The Tribe [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Another random one-shot in the Fliss-verse.





	Let me long for your kiss...

“It’s only an hour Micks...”

“I’m still going to miss you.”

Fliss had rolled her eyes slightly, dipping her head to kiss Mickie again before rising from the bed, moving away to comb her hair and straighten her dress, knowing she had to do the promotional work with Stephanie, even if she would rather be at home with Mickie. 

“Nia’ll be home soon....”

“She’s not you though.”

Fliss had smirked, stepping into her high-heels and smoothing some lip-gloss on. 

“No, she’s not... but I’ll be back soon. Maybe you should get used to the new girls...”

She had moved away then, moving carefully down the stairs before looping an arm around Stephanie’s waist, calling a final warning to ‘behave’ to Mickie before they left.


End file.
